


missing you

by a_splash_of_stucky



Series: MCU Kink Bingo: Round 2 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Collars, College Student Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Masturbation, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Student Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: “You be a good boy and not come til’ I get back, okay?”





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last Kink Bingo fic that I’m writing this year, as uni is really starting to get busy. Fear not - I will write more Stucky smut in future, just not anytime soon :)
> 
> p.s. - i’m on a roll today, this is the third and final instalment of my birthday fic-bonanza :D

Bucky’s phone starts ringing just as he’s getting out of the bathroom.

He curses loudly; the darn thing’s hooked up to his charger, which is on the other side of the room.

* * *

He performs an impressive leap (okay, more of a disappointing belly-flop, let’s be honest, now) across his queen-sized bed to retrieve it, causing the towel wrapped around his waist to fall off in the process. There’s only one person it could be at this hour, so doesn’t bother checking the caller ID before he swipes right to answer.

“Hello?” he says breathlessly.

“Hey, sweetheart,” says Steve, voice soft and tender.

It’s amazing how two words have the power to change his day entirely.

Just like that, Bucky feels a million pounds lighter, the crushing burden of his worries melting off his shoulders into some inconsequential puddle on the floor. The tension and anxiety that has kept him wound up tight all day bleeds out of every muscle, and he sinks deeper into the mattress. Bucky pushes away all thoughts of his impending deadlines and upcoming tests, allowing all of his attention to be devoted to Steve.

“Hi,” Bucky answers, feeling like a lovesick sixteen-year-old. He twists onto his back and shimmies up the bed until he’s slouching against the headboard, then tucks a couple of pillows under his back to make himself more comfortable.

Steve chuckles, a low and throaty sound in Bucky’s ear. “How’ve you been, baby?” he asks.

Bucky hums noncommittally. He really wishes he could tuck his face against Steve’s neck and forget about everything else, even for a minute.  

“Okay, I guess,” he answers, after a pause. “The usual stuff. Classes, library, went to the lab to work on my group project.”

Steve hums. “When did you get home?”

“Um…like twenty minutes ago?” Bucky says, eyes darting to the clock on his bedside table to check. “Yeah, about that, um…I just had a shower, and I’ll grab dinner in a bit.”

Bucky pauses, chewing on his bottom lip. The words are banging on the back of his teeth, poised and ready to leap out.

“I—” he cuts himself off before he can finish the sentence.

“What is it, Buck?” Steve asks gently.

Bucky exhales slowly, his eyes sliding shut as he collects his nerves. “I miss you, Daddy,” he breathes.

It’s a new... _thing_  in their relationship, a dynamic that they haven’t fully explored. Bucky loves calling Steve that, and Steve goes all schmoopy whenever they start experimenting, but the words still feel a little foreign in Bucky’s mouth.

On the other end of the line, Steve inhales sharply, before making a sympathetic noise in his throat. “I know, sweetheart, I know,” he murmurs, voice taking on that sweet, caring tone that it always has when they get like this.

“It’s only for one more week,” Steve reminds him. “Just seven more days, baby boy.”

Bucky whines in frustration. Steve’s been working at the Stark Industries’ London office for the past two weeks, supervising the beta-tests for a major tech launch that’s scheduled to take place at the start of next year. This is the longest that they’ve been apart in the nine months that he and Steve have been together.

“I know,” Bucky huffs. “S’just hard without you.”

Steve sighs. “I know it is – and I miss you too, baby.  _So_  much.”

Bucky catches his bottom lip between his teeth, hearing the hidden meaning behind Steve’s words. “What d’you miss, Daddy?” he asks playfully.

Steve huffs out a laugh. “I miss cuddling you,” he says sincerely, “I miss waking up next to you, I miss coming home to you everyday, I miss cooking together, I miss the sex— _god_ , the sex!”

A surprised laugh bubbles out of Bucky’s throat. “I knew you’d say that,” he chuckles.

Steve snorts. “Baby boy, when I come home, we’re not leaving the house for a solid two days.”

“ _Only_  two?” Bucky asks, feigning shock.

“Maybe three.”

Bucky shakes his head in fond amusement. “What’re we gonna do, Daddy?”

Steve hums thoughtfully. “Want me to tell you, Buck? Want me to give you something to look forward to?”

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky breathes, voice borderline whimpering.

“Well, when I get home — heh, I’m probably gonna be too tired to do much, honestly. Maybe we can order in?” Steve suggests, laughing wryly.

“Sure,” Bucky says agreeably. He makes a mental note to have dinner ready for when Steve gets back next Thursday — no way in hell he’s gonna subject his man to crappy takeout on his first night back. He’ll see if he can swap his afternoon lab session with someone from the morning slot, so that he can get home in time to cook something up.

Steve makes a quiet thinking noise. “I’ll take a nice, long shower when I get back, and you’re gonna join me.”

Bucky shivers, a small smile creeping onto his lips. “Like…d’you mean a  _shower_  shower, or…a playtime shower?”

“Did you not hear the part about me being tired when I get back, little boy?” Steve asks, his words stern but his voice playful.

“I did, I did,” Bucky says quickly, his smile growing wider. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“S’okay, baby boy. But, in answer to your question – I’ll take a proper shower, though I’m not saying no to some kissing and snuggling.”

“M’kay, I like that,” Bucky murmurs.

“ _But_ ,” Steve says dramatically, “Once I’ve gotten a good night’s sleep? Mm, I’m gonna ravish you, baby boy, you can count on that.”

Bucky groans, cock twitching with interest. “How, Daddy?” he asks breathily, as the pleasurable warmth of arousal spreads through his body.

“Gonna wake you up with kisses,” Steve promises, “Everywhere, baby, til’ you’re squirming and hard and begging me to touch you.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Bucky whimpers. Between his legs, he feels his dick starting to fatten.  

“There’s a store here, near my hotel,” Steve says abruptly. “I went in and got you some presents.”

“Like?”

“A new collar,” Steve replies.

Bucky moans, his cock swelling to full hardness at the mere thought. He loves his collar, the one that they keep at the back of Steve’s closet — it’s a thick and black and made of leather, with a silver buckle at the front.

But a new one? Oh, that’s a present that Bucky is very excited to play with.

Steve laughs softly, amused. “Also got you this,” he says. On the other end of the line, Bucky hears the sound of plastic rustling, then the click of a button, followed by a powerful buzzing noise. His brows pull together in confusion.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Can’t tell you,” Steve says, as the buzzing cuts off. “But I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”

Bucky shivers in anticipation.

“So, where were we? Oh – yes, kissing you until you’re a begging mess, and maybe I’ll collar you after, give you some breakfast while you’re still hard.”

A shiver runs down Bucky’s spine as he imagines the scene. Maybe Steve’ll have him kneel between his thighs like a good boy. Maybe Steve’ll feed him little segments of fruit with his fingers, or spoonfuls of yoghurt. Maybe they’ll share a glass of water.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Steve chuckles, probably picking up Bucky’s harsh inhale. “Well, once we’ve both got some food in us, I think I’ll make you suck my cock.”

“Please—yes, Daddy,” Bucky whispers, “I wan’ it so bad.”

“I know, baby boy,” Steve croons, “You’d just sit there and take it, wouldn’t you? Let me use your mouth how I wanna — you’ll make me come, won’t you?”

Bucky nods, before he realises that Steve can’t see him. “Uh-huh,” he says, “I wanna make you feel good, Daddy.”

“You always do, sweetheart,” Steve replies.

Bucky squirms, his heart swelling with love at Steve’s fond, lovestruck tone. His dick is hanging thick and heavy between his legs, but he ignores it, in favour of focusing on what Steve is saying.

“Then…I think I’ll eat you out, baby,” Steve muses, “Bend you over the sofa, make you come with just my tongue licking into you.”

“I wan’ that,” Bucky pleads.

“I know you do, baby boy — you’d be crying with how badly you want it, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes.

“And once you’ve come on my tongue, I’d flip you over and take your pretty little cock in my mouth—”

Said pretty cock twitches at the thought. Bucky moans loudly, eager to voice his approval of his Daddy’s ideas.

“—You’d be so sensitive, wouldn’t you, baby? I’d make you come like that, and then I’d slick my fingers up and get ‘em in you, get your hole all loose and ready for my cock.”

Bucky whines, a blurt of pre-come dripping out of his dick from excitement.

“I’d make you come on my fingers,” Steve continues, “You won’t be gettin’ my dick until you come for me again, baby boy.”

“I’ll come for you, Daddy,” Bucky promises. “I’d be so wet for you.”

“Mmm, y’always are,” Steve rumbles, “And when you’re covered in come and sweat, I’d roll you onto your belly and get inside you—”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Bucky moans, eyes fluttering shut as his resolve finally breaks; he curls his free hand around the base of his cock.

“Yeah, you’re thinkin’ about that, huh?” Steve rasps, “Thinkin’ ‘bout my cock all thick and hard inside you, splittin’ you open. I’d fuck you right, baby boy. Make you come so hard, make you feel so good.”

Bucky whimpers, tossing his head back as he strokes his fist over his dick, smearing his pre-come around to ease the glide. Slick, squelching noises fill the air; he doesn’t doubt that Steve can hear him on the other end of the line.

“So many things I wanna do to you, Buck, you got no idea,” Steve says, half to himself. “We’re gonna play with your new toys—”

“Yes, yes!” Bucky says enthusiastically.

“I wanna fuck you in the bed, I wanna take you in the shower, in the kitchen, in the living room,” Steve growls, voice low and gravelly. “I wanna fill you with my come, Buck – til’ it’s dripping down your legs—”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky bites out. He twists his thumb over the head of his shaft, teasing the sensitive ridge.

“Gonna fuck you til’ you’re gaping open, baby, til’ that pink lil’ hole can’t close up anymore,” Steve growls, “Fuck—I won’t even need to prep you, by the end – I could just slip into you, you’d be so wet and open for me.”

“Daddy— _oh_ ,” Bucky whimpers.

“You’re gonna be so sore when you go to class on Monday,” Steve tells him, “Your hole, your jaw, all your muscles – I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby, I promise.”

“Daddy— _Daddy_ ,” Bucky chants breathlessly.

“Are you touchin’ yourself, Buck?” Steve asks suddenly.

“Yeah—” Bucky answers, desperately gulping down a breath of air as his pleasure soars to a new level.

“Yeah? Got a hand on your cock—d’you feel good, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky pants breathlessly, “Wish it was you.”

Steve clucks his tongue. “Me too, baby—but you’re gonna be a good boy for me, right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky says immediately, even as his entire body is vibrating with pleasure, even though it’s becoming increasingly harder to listen to what Steve’s saying.

“Then be a good boy for me and stop,” Steve orders.

Bucky whines in frustration. “Daddy,  _please_ , I—”

“ _Now_ , little boy,” Steve says sternly, voice brooking no argument.

With great reluctance, Bucky takes his hand off his dick. The temptation to keep going is strong, so he fists his fingers in the sheets to stop himself from doing just that. He’s breathing harshly, skin slick with sweat and chest heaving with exertion. His dick is hard and aching, the tip slick with pre-come.

“You stopped, baby?”

“Yeah,” Bucky pants.

“Good boy,” Steve praises. Bucky ducks his head and smiles to himself, pleased to have made his Daddy proud.

“Now, listen – I want you to be a good boy for me and not come until I get back, okay? You can touch yourself however you like, but I don’t want you to come, got it?”

“But—”

“Who do you belong to?” Steve interrupts.

_Oh fuck._

Bucky swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat. “You,” he whispers, eyelids slipping half-shut. He gnaws on his bottom lip as a haze of content settles over his mind.

“That’s right, little boy. And that means I know what’s best for you, right?”

“Uh-huh—yes, Daddy.”

“Right. So you be a good boy and not come til’ I get back, okay? Promise it’ll be worth it,” Steve says gently.

“Okay, Daddy,” Bucky says. He’d agree to anything Steve suggested, at this point.

“Okay, baby boy,” Steve murmurs. “I want you to put some clothes on — some boxers and one of my shirts, maybe?”

Bucky hums to signal his agreement.

“Yeah? And then I want you to go and get something to eat, okay? Do you need to work tonight, or can you sleep early?”

“Probably need to do some studying before I can turn in,” Bucky admits, with a sigh.

“Okay, do that — but I want you in bed before 11. Send me a picture as proof,” he adds.

Bucky’s lips twitch into a smile. “Yes, Daddy,” he says quietly.

“Good boy,” Steve praises, “You listen to me so well, don’t you? I gotta go now, but I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky murmurs, before pulling his phone away from his ear and hitting the red end call button.

His dick is still half-hard against his thigh, but his arousal has mellowed down significantly, and he’s content to ignore his cock for now. His Daddy’s given him a list of things to do and Bucky’s fully intends to be a good boy and listen to him.

 _One more week_ , he tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog this on [tumblr](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/178987180995/missing-you/) :D


End file.
